Currently, digital content may be shared between different computer devices implementing various techniques. During a content sharing session, a shared workspace that includes various types of digital content may be displayed on multiple computer devices at different physical locations, or a shared workspace displayed on one computer device may be shared with different remote computer devices. Assets that make up the digital content of a shared workspace may require varying degrees of security protection. How and where to store these assets continues to challenge those who design collaboration systems.
Presently, selecting storage locations to store assets is typically entirely determined by a user. This can be challenging for users, particularly when they are unaware of protection schemes and the sensitivity of various assets.